


Unwind

by MissZayla



Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZayla/pseuds/MissZayla
Summary: While stationed at Kamino two clones hear some interesting rumours about General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the 212th, they decide they want to test them.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Clone Characters
Series: Torturing Obi-Wan Kenobi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea me and my friend came up with over text, yes, we actually did text about this. 
> 
> Blick, this is for you. <3

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his book to the correct page and began to read. He sipped at his tea and smiled to himself. Longshot was incredibly good at making tea.   
  


He shifted into a better position under all of the blankets he was currently buried under. Mace had given him this book to borrow, stating that Obi-Wan would very much enjoy it while he unwinded after the whole Rako Hardeen mess.   
  


The door clicked open and he looked up, before smiling at the two new clones in the doorway. "Hello you two, I assume you are the two new recruits assigned to the 212th?" He asked. The first clone nodded at him and stepped forward to shake his hand. "My name is Kana, and this is Sature." He pointed to his companion, who gave a shy wave.

The two men looked like they had just stepped out of the tank that morning. Shiny armour without a spec of dirt, boots freshly polished, and the standard haircut. There was no way for Obi-Wan to tell them apart, but he always would find a way.   
  


"I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi, although, am I right to assume you already know who I am?" He sipped at his tea. He looked down at the cup in confusion, it tasted a little bitter, so he took yet another sip.

Kana stepped forward and sat by Obi-Wan, staring at his blue eyes. "You must be warm under there. Here, let me help you General." He reached out and peeled the three blankets away from Obi-Wan and smiled gently.

"I hadn’t realised how warm I was under there. Thank you Kana." He responded, giving a squeeze to the man’s hand. Kana gripped Obi-Wan’s hand in his and rested it on Obi-Wan’s knee.   
  


Sature stepped forward, sitting next to Obi-Wan on the opposite side as Kana, and grabbed Obi-Wan’s other hand. He felt a little dizzy, so Obi-Wan allowed himself to sink back into the plush sofa. 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed as his skin broke out into a light sweat, he felt hot, he craned his neck to look over at the thermostat, and became more confused. He shouldn’t be hot, it was cool in the room...

Kana let go of Obi-Wan’s hand and trailed it up the General’s thigh, stopping when he reached his bundled up robes. Obi-Wan gaped at him like a fish, he tried to speak, but the words just got caught in his mouth.   
  


Sature shushed him as Kana pushed his robes up higher, he reached for Obi-Wan’s zipper and pulled that down too, shoving his trousers down his legs. Obi-Wan felt a small pinch on his thigh and looked down, Sature put something down on the table, the General tried to look at what it was, but Kana grabbed his chin in his hands, pressing his lips to his.   
  


Obi-Wan could feel his muscles relaxing as he became boneless against the sofa, sinking further into it as the two clones continued their ministrations.   
  


Sature produced a knife from his pocket, and began cutting at Obi-Wan’s clothes, the fabric fell around the three of them. On the sofa, and on the floor. Once he was fully naked, Kana fished around for something.   
  


The clone showed what he had to Obi-Wan. It was a cyan lace bra, along with a matching pair of panties, with a small white bow. Obi-Wan shook his head a little, but his disagreement was ignored. The bra was clipped onto him and the panties were pulled around his cock. It almost felt...snug in a way. Sature pulled Obi-Wan’s legs out and rolled a pair of white stockings up his legs.   
  
Once he was dressed, Kana began applying eyeliner to the General’s eyes, deciding that it made his eyes pop. He smirked down at the ginger and patted his cheek. "Don’t you look pretty?" He cooed.

And Obi-Wan had to sit and take it. He couldn’t feel the force, he couldn’t do anything...

He felt a tickle on his skin and decided to try and look down. Sature was currently...writing on his thigh with permanent marker. He looked up at the General and smirked, moving out the way so that Obi-Wan could see what he had written.

_I’m a slut who allows my Battalion to fuck me_

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched. He had never thought of himself as a slut before...merely as an enjoyer of sex. Yes, he allowed his Battalion to occasionally fuck him, but it was completely consensual. Not like what was happening here.

On the opposite thigh, Kana was also writing. Obi-Wan tried to bat the clone away from his skin, but that just resulted in Sature slapping him across the face and handcuffing him.   
  


He watched them write on his whole body.

_I need a cock in my hole._

_My hole isn’t tight anymore._

_I’m a Stewjoni slut._

_I let people fill me on Zygerria until my stomach was bloated.  
  
_

Obi-Wan softly cried to himself as more words started appearing along his pale skin. The clones above him laughed at his tears, mocking him as they continued.   
  


After a few minutes, Kana stood up, standing between Obi-Wan’s spread legs. He pushed his blacks down and began to jack his own cock over Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan squirmed in place, trying to get away from the man above him, but it was too late.   
  


Kana let out a small groan and came on the General’s face, splatters of it ended up in his hair, eyelashes, and gaping mouth. Sature laughed as Kana pulled his pants up, stepping towards the door.

They began to talk. "We should go and do the same to Skywalker and his little padawan." Kanan had said. Sature looked at his partner and nodded. "Dips on the Togruta, always wanted to know if their lekkus move as you fuck them." He replied.

"From what I’ve heard on Kamino, Skywalker is quite hotheaded, I want to shove my cock down his throat until he begs me to stop."

A single tear fell down Obi-Wan’s face as he watched the two men leave the room, abandoning Obi-Wan, who was still under the effects of the drugs they had given him.   
  


* * *

Longshot laughed at his Commander and opened the door to the common room. The sight that greeted them, was nothing they ever expected to see.

It was their General, handcuffed and covered in...cum. Longshot whipped his head around to look at Cody, who seemed to be fuming at the spot. Longshot noticed the disgusting words written on their General’s skin and gagged. 

He looked back at Cody, and sighed. The man had already gone to hunt down whoever did this to their cyare. Longshot stepped into the room, wrinkling his nose at the smell of dry cum.   
  


He undid the handcuffs on Obi-Wan’s wrists with a click and cupped his face. Obi-Wan awoke with a jolt, looking at him with frightened eyes. "It’s alright general. It’s me, Longshot."

"M-My apologises for...this.." He said softly, blinking up at his friend. Longshot couldn’t help the hug he gave to Obi-Wan, and he smiled when the General sagged against him.

"Let’s get you cleaned up General. And let’s hope Cody found the people that did this to you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Blick talk about Star Wars almost every day and come up with hundreds of ideas, I’d be happy to make this into a little mini-series full of our ideas! Just let me know what you think! <3


End file.
